


Lip Service

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Fantasy, Quentin being awkward, blowjob, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Quentin is trying to jerk off after a hard day, and his usual fantasies aren't working. So he tries something different..





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/gifts).



Quentin closed his eyes and let out a breath as he flopped down into his bed. It had been a long ass day. He’d been practicing Popper number 23 with no success. Alice had tried to help, but it was no use. She was an excellent magician, but a pretty awful teacher. She just kept telling him to do what she was doing which wasn’t exactly helpful. He sighed, kicking his shoes off. What he needed now was some stress relief. He settled himself onto his bed and slid his hand down to his unbutton jeans.

He went with one of his favorite fantasies of late; Margot and Alice were sitting next to each other in class. Professor Lipson was droning on about something and Margot was pretending to listen. Alice was so focused on the lecture she didn’t notice Margot’s hand until it was on her thigh. A small gasp escaped her lips, but she pretended not to notice as the brunette’s fingers slipped under her skirt and began rubbing her over her panties. Alice bit her lip, arching against Margo’s hand, still feigning attention. She gripped the edge of her desk as Margot slipped a finger underneath her panties, feeling how wet she was. 

Quentin opened his eyes and glanced down at his less than hard cock. What the fuck? This fantasy was foolproof. How in the hell was he not getting off on this? He groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow. This day was stupid. Everything was stupid. He couldn’t get Popper 23 and now he couldn’t even get off? Jesus Christ! God that’s exactly what he wanted to be thinking about right now- Jesus. He shook his head. Focus Quentin. He closed his eyes and resumed stroking himself, but his heart just wasn’t in it anymore. His hand slowed as his mind started wandering. He thought about Alice and his failure with Popper 23. He thought about the practical he had coming up this Friday. He could hear Eliot laughing through the walls. God these walls were thin. Quentin wondered to himself how a school filled with magicians couldn’t figure out how to soundproof the dorm walls. Another voice mumbled something, one Quentin didn’t recognize. It was a deep voice, a man’s. Eliot responded (probably something witty) and then there were sounds that were unmistakably moans. 

Quentin threw his head back, groaning in frustration. Seriously!? Was he the only person not getting off in this fucking house? Eliot moaned again and Quentin stared at the ceiling. The guy was probably sucking someone off while he was laying here like an idiot. His cock twitched a little as the thought crossed his mind and he froze. Jerking off while thinking about friends was not cool. But… more moans came from the other room and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he resumed stroking himself. He let himself imagine what Eliot would look like sucking on his cock. His breath hitched as he pictured Eliot’s lips taking him in. He would look up at him with that smirk he always wore, like he was thinking about all the terrible things he wanted to do to Quentin. His cock was hard now. He ran a hand up under his shirt and explored his chest. As the moans from across the hall continued, He pictured Eliot meeting his gaze as he moved faster, swallowing his entire cock. He’d slide a hand up his thigh slowly, teasing his before cupping his balls, giving them a playful squeeze that would send Quentin over the edge. His eyes shot open as he came into his hand, giving himself a final tug before collapsing into the sheets. He stayed that way for a moment, staring at the ceiling and steadying his breath As the sound of a bed banging against a wall reverberated throughout the cottage, Quentin wondered how he’d ever be able to look at Eliot’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> My wife keeps pressuring me into writing smut. So. Here you go ;)


End file.
